Daydreaming
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Sara and Calleigh fic :D yuppy theres SMUT as always and a twist... ENJOY... and as you can tell... We stole Calleigh from Miami :D


**A little fic for our friend Fish :)  
Its a Sara/Calleigh one---Kinda... and you'll see what we mean at the end... :)**

**We hope that you like**

**DISCLAIMER -- all we can say is *sigh***

* * *

Sara has admired Calleigh from afar at work, but never had she imagined she'd see her like this. Calleigh was lying on her back on the bed with no clothing on. The pair had stripped as soon as they had walked through the door. Calleigh's pale skin almost was glowing in the dim light; her blond hair looked like a halo around her head. Sara smiled at the angel on her bed.

"What?" Calleigh grinned as she looked at Sara.

"I have been waiting for this for so long." The brunette smiled as she walked up to the bed. Calleigh was kneeling on the side of the bed. Sara walked up to her and Calleigh wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pressed her lips against Sara's. The brunette pushed Calleigh aside and climbed on the bed with her. Calleigh moaned softly as Sara's hands went down from her face to her breasts.

"I can't believe I waited so long to do this." Sara whispered as she softly placed her head in the nook of Calleigh's neck. "I dreamt about this from the first time I saw you, I wanted to touch you, your skin is so soft." She added kissing Calleigh's collarbone. The blonde giggled and placed her hands on Sara's shoulder blades as she pulled her down on the bed with her. They lay face to face, kissing passionately. Calleigh pushed herself to the side, rolling on top of Sara. The brunette's tongue slid inside Calleigh's mouth as they kept kissing loudly. Both had wanted each other for so long, they could not get where they wanted quick enough. Calleigh slid her small hands down Sara's body and rested them on her waist. Sara's body ached for more of Calleigh. Sara broke the kiss and looked deep into Calleigh's blue eyes.

"I love you." Sara whispered. It felt so good for her to finally say it. Calleigh smiled and lowered herself onto Sara again. The brunette kissed Calleigh passionately before sliding her hands down to Calleigh's back and flipping her over. As she lay on top, Sara did not lose a minute. She slid a hand down Calleigh's body, tracing the outline of her breasts, her waist and then Sara caressed the inside of Calleigh's thighs.

"Please," Calleigh whispered in Sara's ear, "don't tease me." She added. Sara didn't let Calleigh finish her sentence that she slid two fingers inside her. Calleigh gasped and locked eyes with Sara. The brunette was thrusting her fingers into the blonde, watching her gasp and moan.

"Oh, Sara." Calleigh moaned in the brunette's ear making her gently moan as well. Sara loved feeling all of Calleigh against her. Sara kept moving her finger inside the blonde, listening to the moans. Sara's lips were kissing Calleigh's chest and softly biting the skin. Calleigh would try and arch her back, but Sara kept holding her down. Sara used her free hand to lift one of Calleigh's knees as she gently kissed Calleigh's breast. Calleigh gasped as Sara's fingers went deeper into her. Calleigh wrapped her fingers around Sara's and placed her other hand on the brunette's shoulder blade. Sara lightly roughened her touch and felt the blonde arch her back. Suddenly, Sara felt Calleigh's muscles clench as her nails dug in her Sara's arms.

"Oh, God!" Calleigh gasped. "I love you." she whispered as her orgasm began to shake her body. Sara used her thumb to gently rub Calleigh's clit as the blonde came on her hand. The brunette slowly removed her fingers from Calleigh and watched the blonde's breasts move up and down as she took deep breaths. Sara lowered her head to gently kiss Calleigh's neck, the valley between her breasts, her belly button and then the wetness between the blonde's legs. Calleigh moaned lightly as Sara kissed her and then flicked her tongue over the blonde's clit. Finally, Sara moved her kisses up again. The brunette rolled off Calleigh and lay behind her. Sara wrapped her arms around Calleigh and squeezed her tight, pressing her breasts against the blonde's back. She wrapped both arms around Calleigh and they entangled their fingers.

"You're fingers are magic," Calleigh said to Sara as she slid her fingers against the brunette's, "and quite long, might I add." The blonde giggled. Calleigh turned to face Sara. Her eyes locked with the brunette's, her lips gently parted and her face inched closer. Sara closed her eyes and readied herself for Calleigh's lips…

"Sara?" She heard Calleigh's playful voice say from far away, "Earth to Sara." She heard again as a hand shook her shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Sara asked as the room came into focus. The bubbly blonde was sitting in front of her.

"You were daydreaming…again." Calleigh smiled. "What's up with you? You've been daydreaming a lot these days." She asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Sara replied with a smile.

"Tell me." Calleigh said putting her elbows on the break room table, resting her chin in her hands. Sara smiled as she saw Calleigh's red v-neck plunge down, allowing Sara to see inside of it.

"It's nothing, really, just…a busy mind." Sara smiled, peeling her eyes off Calleigh's breasts. Calleigh sat back in her chair.

"Okay, then, but if you need to talk, I'm here." Calleigh winked. Sara watched as Calleigh opened her lunch and dug into the pasta salad she had. Unconsciously, Sara's lips stretched into a smile as she watched the blonde eat and read her gossip magazine. Calleigh raised her eyes and looked at Sara.

"What?" Calleigh asked with a laugh.

"Nothing." Sara said. Then she realised, she should talk now, since they were alone. "Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you…" Sara began.

"Hey!" Catherine said as she walked in.

"Hi, honey." Calleigh smiled as she leaned back allowing Catherine to kiss her lips. Sara felt a pang of jealousy, even if Calleigh wasn't hers. Catherine sat beside Calleigh and took the bite of salad Calleigh was feeding her.

"What did you want to tell me?" Calleigh asked looking at Sara.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sara said as she stood up. "You two have a nice snack." She added leaving the room. Sara sighed as she walked to her locker. How could she spend one more day around Calleigh without telling her how she felt, especially watching her around Catherine. Sara placed her forehead against her locker door and took a deep breath. Her mind filled with thoughts of Calleigh, the anger rose in Sara like lava in a volcano.

"Dammit!" Sara said punching her locker in anger. She couldn't believe that for once, she hadn't spoken her mind. She switched out her bullet proof vest for her coat and grabbed her bag. As she was leaving the building, she stopped by Catherine's office. Sara knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh, sorry guys." She said as she saw Calleigh sitting on Catherine's desk, as the redhead worked.

"No worries, you're not interrupting anything, I was just finishing off some work before we head home." Catherine smiled. "Come on in." she added.

"No, its fine, I'll see you two tomorrow." Sara said as she walked out. Sara walked down to the parking garage, she threw her bag in the back seat of her car.

"Sara!" She heard Calleigh call from afar. The blonde ran to Sara's car. "Can I have a ride, please, Catherine just got a last minute call, she's going to be here a few more hours, I want to leave her my car." She asked. Sara looked at the blonde smiling at her.

"Sure." The brunette replied. Calleigh smiled at Sara and got in the car.

It had been the longest car ride ever. Sara could feel Calleigh's positive vibes and heat the entire way. She had debated skipping Catherine's place and bringing Calleigh home, but she knew she couldn't.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Calleigh smiled, then being the bubbly personality she was, Calleigh quickly pecked Sara's cheek before getting out of the car. A heat wave crossed Sara's body as the blonde's lips made contact with her cheeks. Sara had the hardest time concentrating on the road as she drove home. Calleigh's lips resided on her cheek, she could still feel them and the sweet perfume lingered in the car. Calleigh's lips had been soft and a little cold. Sara pulled into her driveway and walked into her cold, empty house. Sara threw her keys on the table besides the door and dropped her bag on the floor. She walked to her bedroom and closed the blinds. She stripped to her undies and got into bed. The sheets were cold and stiff. Sara has never felt so lonely. Calleigh's perfume was still on her clothes and filled the room, Sara's eyes filled with tears. Maybe someday they would be together, but for now, Sara would have to be satisfied with meeting Calleigh in her dreams, where anything could happen.

* * *

**Did you like?**

**Leave a review for us... Pretty please.... We like reviews**

**Honor & Kate :)**


End file.
